Linked Worlds
by Brimma
Summary: The Links from LoZ/LoZaoL, OoT/MM, SS, TP, MC/FS/FSA, WW/PH, LoZ TV series as well as many oc characters will be brought together by the Goddesses to fight the many evils of the many worlds. To the person who put: PUT AN OC TAG ON THIS SO I CAN FILTER IT OUT! No, if you had asked nicely I would have done so immediately but now you'll have to wait till I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

Link sat on a bench, in the shade of a large tree in the Royal Gardens. It had been just over a year since he defeated Ganondorf. Princess Zelda had faith that the kingdom would recover quickly. What Princess Zelda had hoped for quickly came true, peace had returned to Hyrule. It had not taken long for the kingdom to recover and for life to go back to normal; even for himself. He had spent much of his time traveling the realm and helping those he could. He visited the Princesses often and the kingdom was at peace but tensions were high for Link. The past month he felt uneasy, he would feel chills and unfounded discomfort. Link knew something was going to happen something new was on the horizon. He just didn't know how to explain a gut feeling to the Princesses or anyone for that matter. He had no justifications for putting value in paranoid feelings. After a month of looking over his shoulder and looking for signs of change or doom he was beginning to wonder if there was any merit to his evidences-less and vague sense of anxiety. He sat across from Princess Zelda as she poured tea into his cup then into her own.  
She smiled sweetly at him but soon frowned when she saw the dazed, unfocused look in Link's eyes. "Something wrong Link?"  
Link flinched he was startled out of his thoughts "Ah well-" Link straightened his back "I've felt as if something is off for quite a while now. I don't know how to explain it." He plopped a sugar cube in his tea and stirred it not looking at her.  
"Are you sick, is that what you mean?" She asked her tea forgotten as her attention focused on him.  
"No, I'm fine it's just that-" he paused to consider his words "I've had a recurring feeling that something is wrong I feel that something is going to change and not for the better." He sipped his tea, trying to distract himself from his nervousness. Zelda laced her fingers together as she thought this new information over "This could be a problem, Link it may be a sign from The Goddesses, as you are the Chosen Hero, your instincts and gut feelings are probably accurate. After lunch we will pray to the Goddesses for guidance." She declared and drank her tea.  
"What if no sign is given?" Link asked hoping that he would be guided but wanted to know the recourse if he wasn't.  
"Then it is something your mind is creating. A few of the soldiers are always carrying feelings of harm, distrust and uneasy. I will help you conquer these feelings if they are unfounded however; I sincerely believe that the Goddesses are communicating to you." She reached and took his hand "If they are sending you on a new quest it is nothing you can't handle. It might be dangerous and frightening but not something you can't overcome. I believe in you Link and so do the Goddesses." She gave his hand a light squeeze before letting go.  
He smiled at her "Thank you Zelda."  
"You're welcome Link."  
Soon after the small discussion lunch was over and the two were able to talk easily about normal, pleasant things and behave as friends. As Zelda said after lunch they prayed to the Goddesses for guidance. They closed their eyes and immediately they knew what must be done; the Goddesses gave an undeniable sign. Together they broke into a run into the castle and went to the King.

Link walked around Kokiri Forest hoping to see Saria he dreamt of her and set out to find her once he woke up, he felt compelled to search for her; as if his feet had a mind of their own he traveled. He found her soon after setting out,calling out to her, "Hey Saria!"  
She turned around and smiled when she saw her friend "Heya Link!" she ran to him "are you here to play?" she asked sweetly as she looked up at him.  
Link realized that he had grown since last he had seen Saria because she had to look more up at him. It was a sad reminder that he is not a Kokiri but he smiled at her anyways. "Yep!"  
"Great! What do you want to do first?"  
Link paused to think about it "Let's play tag. Tag you're it!" he taped her shoulder and ran away, laughing.  
"Hey, you get back here!" Saria called out and dashed off after Link.  
Link and Saria played games for hours and eventually they collapsed on the ground in the forest, laughing. Link closed his eyes and immediately dozed off, Saria smiling at her sleeping friend. She kept on eye on him for a while but wondered off. She believed he would be safe, he is the hero chosen by the Goddesses and the forest had never been safer. Link woke from his sleep, abruptly jarred from a vision. He ran to find Saria and explain everything. He was given a new quest by the Goddesses and he knew he would be gone for a while and he had to say good bye.

-  
Link was wondering and exploring the surface world. Usually he and Zelda wondered together but today he actually got up early and went off on his own. On his walk he discovered a river and went to it. He sat on the bank and watched as little animals drank from the river. He smiled as the little animals as they played with each other and chattered quietly. The small animals scampered off eventually and Link got up not long after that. Link didn't think of returning home till his stomach growled. "I wonder if Zelda made lunch" he said to himself, mumbling.  
Despite the thought he kept walking, deeper into the forest but then he thought of Zelda, she would be worried about him and he felt bad about that so he turned around and started heading home but he still had a strong urge to explore that part of the forest. He decided to go back after lunch and maybe Zelda would come with him this time.

Link smiled as Ordon Village came into view, it was getting dark but he was sure Mayor Bo and Ilia were waiting for him. He didn't have a chance to knock on the Mayor's home when the door slammed open. "Link!" both Bo and Ilia said and embraced him.  
"Come in Link and tell us of your adventures!" Bo said loudly ushering the young man inside.  
"Father be quiet others are trying to sleep." Ilia snapped. "I made you tea Link, just how you like it."  
Link talked, telling of what he had done: the places he visited, monsters he fought and killed, repeat, visit friends, leave and kill monsters repeat. He only got half way through his story when Bo declared he was going to bed and he would make Link a bed, he sent Ilia to bed.  
"Good night Link." she kissed his cheek and went to her room.  
Bo chuckled "Good night my dear."  
"Good night father."  
Link went to bed and was satisfied with how comfortable Bo made the floor of his living room. Link closed his eyes and was easily swooped up by sleep. He rested easily, in a deep, dreamless sleep. He awoke first and went for a walk around the village. When he returned breakfast was ready and Ilia running out the door. "Bye Link!"  
"Bye" Link said as he waved to her.  
"Link come in breakfast is ready and I have something for you." Bo said.  
After a meat filled breakfast Bo present Link with a gift of what he called 'traveling supplies' "And I want you to have this." Bo presented Link with a sword.  
"I can-t"  
"Please don't say that. This is a great sword and you deserve it." Bo put the sword in Link's hand.  
After a moment of looking at the beautiful blade he hugged Bo. "Thank you I truly appreciate this."  
"You're welcome Link. Now what are you up to today?" Bo asked smiling kindly at the young warrior.  
"I'll stick around for awhile. Need any help?"  
Link worked with Bo and others all day. Many came to see Link as the word spread that Link was back in the village. Link was happy to see his old friends and he had even missed work that wasn't killing monsters. When Link laid his head down to sleep after a week, sleep did not come easily. Link laid in his makeshift bed awake for nearly an hour. Link awoke in a cold sweet and went to Bo to explain what he knew he must do.

The seven maidens were gathered around as the Links were about to put the Four Sword back to its resting pedestal and become one again. However, the sword would not return to its pedestal.  
The Links and Zelda collapsed on the floor but quickly recovered "We can't put it back Princess, we-"  
"Yes, I know what you must do go now and try to be safe." Zelda told the Links she turned to the six other maidens "We have a quest from the Goddesses they are needed elsewhere we must do what we can here to support them. " Zelda instructed "Go get whatever supplies you need." Zelda told the boys.  
"Right!" The Links said and ran off to gather what they needed before they could begin their new journey.

Link and Tetra disembarked and went ashore very tired after a very exhausting day.  
"You all have an hour before we shove off again." Tetra said to her crew. "Link come with me." she ordered.  
Link quietly walked with Tetra waiting for her to say whatever she had to say. They walked for nearly ten minutes in silence, they even walked by Link's house but he said nothing, gave her time to think and enjoyed the relaxing sound of the surf in the background.  
"So what are you going to do next?" She asked.  
"Ah well-" he paused to think for a second "Go back home to grandma and Aryll. I think I'll stay home for a while and train with Orca. What are you going to do next?"  
"Well there's always more treasure and adventure to have. There's an island that's suppose to be loaded with treasure, Muriel island is where we're you heard of it?"  
Link shock his head "No, do you leave for Muriel island soon?"  
"Well I'm not sure. Maybe I'll-" she looked back when she realized that Link was no longer following her but was instead face down in the sand. "Link!" she cried.

After yet another argument with Princess Zelda, Link had packed enough gear to be away from the castle for a week. A week of camping and monster slaying and alone time. Just what he needed and deserved. He sensed something coming his way he withdrew his sword. "Alright some action already!"  
A large group of Moblins appeared "Its Link, get him!" one shouted.  
Link smirked "Yeah come and get me!" Link made swift work of the dumb monsters and moved on. "A good start to a day, I hope the rest of the day is like this."  
Link walked on to his favorite fishing spot and fished for hours and while he didn't catch anything he considered it a success, he had fun and he relaxed. Then he set up his tent, made a fire pit and collected a large pot of water for making soup after he caught something to eat. He was collecting firewood when he heard a scream for help.  
"Who was that?" Link ran off in the direction of the scream.  
Link found a young woman cowering from a Gohma.  
"I got this, don't worry!" Link said and quickly slayed the creature by firing a magic bolt from his sword then stabbed the eye.  
"Oh thank you hero, thank you so much!" she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pecked him on the check "thank you "  
Link was grinning obviously very pleased "Hey no problem I am a hero after all." he kissed her hand "Want me to make sure you get home safely?"  
"Oh would you? That would be great."  
"I'd be happy to" Link bowed "lead the way."  
Link escorted the young woman to her home and was rewarded with a kiss on the lips. "Thank you my hero." she said quietly before she shut the door.  
Link was a blissful grinning fool a light blush on his face as he made his way back to his camp.

-  
A six year old boy named Link sat on his mother's lap as she read to him, squeezing in as close as he could to his mother with her big stomach, knowing as her pregnancy went on her belly would get bigger and eventually he would not be able to snuggle up to his mother until after the baby is born. As his mother's gentle voice said the words of his favorite story he felt sleepy and stubbornly tried to not fall asleep and hear the whole story this time.  
"Are you tired my sweet?" Link's mother asked pausing in the story.  
"No" the boy whined but to his embarrassment yawed.  
His mother chuckled "You may protest but you are tired my son which makes it bedtime, come on Link."  
Link dressed for bed and his mother continued reading the story and to his great pride he stayed awake to hear all of it. "Good night mama I love you."  
Lady Melissa smiled fondly at him "Good night my treasure I love you too."  
The next morning mother and son woke, ate breakfast, dress for the day and both felt something was wrong; it upset Link the most. "What is going on Mama? I feel so strange and I don't like it."  
"So you feel it too?" Lady Melissa asked quietly to herself "I feel it as well my son but I cannot identify the source. Were going inside Link now." She led her son inside.  
"Mama we need to get ready, something is happening. Can you feel that mama? Can you feel the need to get ready for something too?"  
"Yes, I can and since I don't know what to prepare for we must be well paired for anything." Lady Melissa said "Link please help me, please get your dagger, your water skin and spare clothes and wait by the door. Oh and fill the water skin get going."  
Link quietly obeyed his mother and while he desperately wanted to ask questions he knew not to talk; something was seriously wrong and his mother told him to be quiet when he was told to arm himself. Lady Melissa had a bag filled with dry rations, water, health potions, money and small weapons. "Hopefully we won't need to use these things but it is better to have them and not need them then to need them and not have them." She gently crouched down and embraced him "I love you son always know that."

A young man named Link was visiting his mother who insisted that he must. As they had lunch he kept wondering what the urgency was, what did she have plan?  
"Mother, what is wrong? You have been sullen and tense all day."  
Lady Sybil put her soup spoon down and looked her son in the eyes "Link there have been troubling signs my son, I worry that we may have to take up swords again. I fear hard times are ahead. This is not just what I feel but all the great seers have foretold dark times."  
Link was not one for seers but this belief in impending doom was obviously a real trouble on his mother's mind. "You take up a sword mother? Things can't-"  
"Link you may not believe-"  
"Mother even if -"  
The sky suddenly darkened, the wind howled and blew hot air all around them and as they looked around it become clear it was only affecting them as none of the trees, grass or planets moved at all.  
"Now do you believe son?!"  
Link was very concerned now "Yes, alright mother we should get inside. Let's go!" he had to shout to be heard as the wind roared and rain flooded down, thunder and lightning raged suddenly.  
"Take shelter mother!"  
However, the storm ended as soon as the world left his mouth.  
"You see my son? Is that not proof enough, was that not the Gods themselves?" Lady Sybil asked her still bewildered son.  
"I can not think of any other explanation." he said quietly "Mother you're right something is coming and we must tell all we must be ready for whatever is on its way.  
-

Two teens one called Link the other Saddie sat under a tree as they had a picnic date. Link looked nervous because he was and Saddie looked delighted because she was. "  
"Want fruit Link?" she asked sweetly holding a pear and peach.  
"Thank you." he took the peach and she nibbled on the pear.  
When he was done with the peach and tossed the pit away Saddie pressed her lips to his. Link was stunned at first but quickly responded he embraced her and pulled her onto his lap.  
"You taste sweet." Saddie whispered and deepened the kiss.  
While they were both enjoying the kiss Saddie knew it was a good idea to get off her boyfriend and should slow down the passionate kisses. "I love you my sweet man." she said as she got off of him. She kissed him quickly once more "lay down sweetie and let me be nice to you."  
Link laid his head on her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair, gently rubbing his scalp and rubbing his ears. Link loved it with she rubbed his ears, it was so soothing, so relaxing, a good way to cool down. "I love you" Link murmured his eyes closed as he was totally relaxed.  
Saddie leaned down and kissed him "I love you too. Want more food?"  
He smiled and straightened up "Yes, please."  
She put a small chunk of meat to his lips. He gingerly used his teeth to take the food from her. She continued to caress his ears and laughed when he closed his eyes in bliss. "Oh Link you're particularly purring."  
He barely opened his eyes and blinked sleepily at her "You're just so nice to me."  
Saddie smiled and went back to using her fingers to comb his hair. He closed his eyes again and she assaulted his neck and face with kisses.  
"I love you." they said together.  
"How about a nap?" Link asked after a yawn.  
"Sure let's finish lunch and then a nap." Saddie said.  
They ate lunch, occasionally feeding each other or kissing. After lunch they laid out a blanket and curled up together. Unbeknownst to them, as they slept their fates were about to change and their world and many other worlds were about to change dramatically.

Aubrey awoke in a cave, in a lot of pain and soaked in her own blood and somehow alive. The young soldier was in a battle, and now in a cave. She closed her eyes and the memorizes pushed through the terrible headache. She was in a battle, many died and she went to this cave to die quietly and yet she was alive. She forced herself on her feet; she hissed in pain but managed to get to her feet. 'Okay now to get out of here.' She limped in slight pain out of the cave and into the dim light of dusk. She collapsed just outside of the cave. 'Will I still die here?' she wondered. Her vision blurred and her headache reached new highs, tears started to form she took a deep breath and wiped a single tear away. She attempted to stand again to again fall down in a heap. This time the tears were unstoppable she cried till she fell asleep a few minutes later, from both pain and exhaustion.

 _Thanks again to my fantastic beta reader Theotaku3!_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Orangecupcakes and Theotaku3 for your support!

Chapter two

 _Part One_

They reached the King and told them what they must do. The kingdom was going to be plagued by evil and the King had to act quickly and ready his soldiers and warn his people. Link had to be armed and given supplies for a lengthy travel. The King knew they were telling the truth, what they said confirmed what he had being feeling for months and he did act quickly. The good King gathered his advisers and the captain of the guards. The King ordered Link be given whatever he asked for. A weapon smith helped Link chose his supplies and loaded the young hero with all he could carry. Link reported back to the King once he had everything he could think of.

"Good you're ready." the King said.

"Are you ready Link?" Zelda asked very quietly, her voice had to be soft to keep any tremor out.

Link nodded his head curtly "I'm ready." he said quietly.

"Good you must be off Link; let the Goddesses guide you to where you need to go and what to do."

"I will my king." Link said said with a small bow.

Zelda hugged him "Be strong Link the Goddesses are with you."

"I will my Princes." Link said into her ear as they separated from their embrace.

Zelda smiled at him as he walked away although she felt a pang of worry she had faith she believed he would overcome and triumph and come back to her. Zelda was certain her father would allow them to marry but she wanted to ask him for his blessing she would ask to be married when Link returned.

Link walked not knowing where he was going but knew he would know when to stop walking when he reached where he was meant to be. He traveled till dark and made camp, ate a little and went to sleep. The next morning Link awoke and after a quick breakfast, he packed his belongings and continued his journey. As he traveled deeper into the Lost Woods he knew he was near a small river. It occurred to him that he might be the only person that doesn't get lost in the Lost Woods.

Link stopped walking when he become hungry and ate the dried fruit and meat rations. He had an urge to make camp and settle down for the day although it was only midday, Link took that to be a sign. He pitched his tent, putting a blanket inside, he made a fire pit and gathered fire wood and made a fire. He then gathered more he put the fire wood down and while he had plenty he felt a need to gather more. The same was when he decided to catch something fresh to eat. He caught and skinned a rabbit and that was enough food but he felt compelled to gather more food. This was exciting to Link as he felt that he was being guided by the Goddesses he believed he was on the right tack of his quest. Link was able to get a large fish by stabbing it with his sword. Link skewered chunks of rabbit meat and fish meat and cooked it. Link was gathering water in a jar when he felt a change in the atmosphere, as if the air was heavier, the air was warmer . Link carefully put his jar of water down and waited for another change, he didn't have to wait long. A dark vortex appeared and Link was not afraid but he did not approach the vortex instead he wait for what was to come.

 _Part Two_

"Saria!" Link called out as he wondered the forest "Saria!"

"Hi Link glad you're awake again." she said as she came into view "Want to play some more?" She beamed up at him. It was still a little odd to her that she had to look up at anyone but she loves Link and doesn't mind.

"I would love to Saria but I came here to tell you that I'm leaving and it will be probably a long time before I can come back and play. I have to travel far away and help people in different lands."

Saria looked sad and was going to ask why did Link have to go, why couldn't someone else help those people? But she knew it is because Link is a hero and might just be the only one who can help. "Okay Link I understand and I'll miss you." she hugged him and he returned the embrace.

"I promise to visit as soon as possible and we'll play for hours."

"Okay see you later Link go luck!" Saria smiled as she waved good bye then ran off no doubt to play with someone else.

Link walked out of the forest and walked till he knew he was were he needed to be.

 _Part Three_

Link and Zelda walked hand-in hand to the place Link had been earlier. Link pointed out more of the little creatures as they sat in a tree.

"Oh how cute!" Zelda said when she saw them. The little creatures scampered off and Zelda laughed.

"Zelda I can't help but feel that something is going to happen, something-" Link sighed "I feel that-"

"You're needed elsewhere?" Zelda guessed. She smiled at her bewildered look "I had a premonitions of you doing battle with monsters and others. I was waiting for you to talk about it. You are going to face great evil but you will be alone." she kissed his check "I know you'll be fine and you'll make a great difference my hero." She peeked his lips.

"You have a to face great evil but you will not be alone." She smiled at him and kissed him.

He kissed back "Will you come with me?" he asked.

She smiled but gently shock her head "No, sorry but my place is here now. You won't always be away fighting monsters, when you return I will be here." She kissed him, pressing herself on him.

They kissed till the vortex opened up and Link steeped through but not before one last wave good bye.

 _Part Four_

Link explained the vision he had and told Bo that he was going to go on a mission given by the Goddesses themselves.

"Glad you have that pack of supplies huh Link?" Bo chuckled he claped Link on the back.

"Yes, thank again for them I'll need them soon."

Bo frowned "How soon do you think?"

Link shrugged "Don't know exactly but I now its soon."

"Okay well lets get as much food in you as we can." Bo said and made Link an extra large breakfast which Link forced himself to eat as much as he could.

Link and Bo worked hard and at lunch Bo stuffed Link with food again and told Link to enjoy the rest of the day. Link walked around, his mind busy of what he had to do. When Link returned to the mayor's house he knew he would leave soon and told Bo and Ilia as much. The three of them sat down to tea and talked till the vortex opened up outside the home.

"Oh Link I'll miss you!" Ilia hugged him. "come back soon, as soon as you can."

"I will Ilia, I promise." He smiled at her.

"Gonna miss you Link, take care of yourself."

"I will, I'll be as careful as allowed. Good bye" Link rode Epona through the vortex.

 _Part Five_

Green, Red, Blue and Vio had gathered supplies and while each of them and much of the same equipment they each packed personal items they wanted. Green brought a few toys, Blue brought candies, Red brought a pink marble and red rock because they reminded him of Princes Zelda and Vio brought books.

"Here take these." Zelda said giving each boy a leather pouch. "It can hold almost anything and almost damage prof."

"Thanks!"

"And I've packed the pouch with extra clothes and blankets."

"Thanks Zelda!" the boys said.

"You're welcome." Zelda hugged each boy tightly. "Take care of each other and work together."

"We will" the boys say in unison.

A vortex opens there, the air warmed slightly and become humid. "Oh!" Zelda cried.

The boys hugged Zelda before entering the vortex.

 _Part Six_

Tetra called for help and Senza hoisted Link on his shoulder and took his to Link's house. Tetra told Link's family what happened.

"Oh my goodness." his Grandma said softly.

"Will he be alright?" Aryll asked.

"Yes, he should be. We'll let him rest." Grandma said softly patting her granddaughter on the back.

"We'll be leaving, back to the ship but we won't shove off till after he wakes up." Tetra said.

"Sleep well and thank you for returning him to us." Grandma said smiling warmly at the young, brave girl.

"Yeah thank you." Aryll said smiling cheerfully, so happy to have her brother back safe.

"You're welcome, goodnight everyone." Tetra said gave a small wave and walked away Senza followed silently.

"Goodnight!" Aryll said cheerfully as she herself went off for bed.

Link awoke an hour later, his grandma who was keeping watch over him noticed. "Link you're awake. How do you feel?"

Link groaned "My head hurts." he rubbed his temples "Oh what a dream. Drempt of this strange place and fighting strange monsters."

Grandma looked a little worried "Tell me more about your dream Link."

Link explained his dream and his grandma listened quietly, interrupting only to ask for details. After Link retold his dream Grandma smiled and hugged him. He was concussed but he hugged back.

"Link I believe you are the new great hero." she said after he let go of her "You have done so many brave, heroic things at such an early age. And your dream so vivid and detailed when ordinarily you can't remember your dreams at all."

"You really think so grandma?" he asked quietly.

Grandma smiled "I really do Link." she put her hand on his shoulder "I know it's a frightening thought but everything will be alright. Do you want food before going back to sleep?"

No, I'm not hungry." Link wasn't sure why he lied to his grandma. It was wrong to lie and its usually hard to sleep when hungry. Yet when he laid down he was instantly asleep.

When Link awoke the next morning it was because the air was suddenly hot. He was amazed at the swirling vortex mere feet from him.

"Grandma what is that?!" Aryll asked what he was thinking.

"A portal to Link's destiny. He is the new great hero." Grandma said. She picked up a bundle at her feet. Something Link had not noticed sooner. "I had a feeling you would be leaving soon. These are to help you on your journey. "

Link put the straps over his shoulders and hugged his Grandma than his sister.

"Don't go yet Link." Aryll said tearfully.

He patted her head "I must. Be good for Grandma."

Aryll whipped her tears "I will."

Link approached the vortex, turned around, waved to his family and entered the vortex.

 _Part Seven_

Link was trying to sleep and to his dismay he seemed unable; very unusual for him. "I'll go for a walk and that should make me tired."

He put his plan into action he took a walk and took a long walk. He went back to camp and laid down to sleep. After a minute of not falling a sleep he got up and walked again. When he returned to camp he again tried to sleep and again could not. He went for a walk a third time and found he had made himself hungry. He had not packed any food He had only grabbed his things and wanted to relieve only on himself for the week. It was getting late he knew he had to get something before the animals went to sleep. He took only one steep when the vortex opened in front of him.

"Whoa! " he exclaimed. Always curious Link touched the surface and felt warmed by it. He sunk his hand in deeper and was shocked that he was nearly pulled in. Link did not think he think he automating gathered his things and went straight in.

 _Part Eight_

Link wrapped his small arms around his mother's neck "I love you."

They hugged till Link let go as Lady Melissa never lets go first. She carefully stood and once she rose the vortex opened mother and child held hands, gather their things and entered together.

 _Part Nine_

The young man and his mother had carefully arranged their supplies. They had dirks, skinning knifes, hatchet, many water skins, dry meat, fruit , seeds and nuts. Healing potions, gauze, ointment for wounds, rope, a large tent fit it all in a magical satchel that shrank things as they entered the opening. They retired their swords and grabbed a large amount of money. When the vortex appeared before them they marched to it not breaking stride they entered it.

 _Part Ten_

Saddie felt very warm she kept her eyes closed as she assumed it was sunlight shining down. After a few minutes of not falling back asleep she stood and stretched, then she gasped when she saw it. She approached it cautiously and with slight hesitation touched it. She gasped as it was warm and pulled at her hand gently. "Link" she said breathlessly. She went back to him "Link please wake you; you must see this."

Link awoke and She pointed to the vortex. "What is that Link, do you now what that is?"

"No, idea."

"Feel it, its warm."

Link stood, went to the vortex, touched it, he felt the warmth and gentle pull. There was a pause after Link pulled his hand from the vortex "We have to go in" He turned to face her "We have to go in Saddie. Help me pack so we can go." He said quietly. Once packed they entered the vortex together as they held hands.

 _Part Eleven_

When Aubrey awoke she was surrounded by many strangers.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your support and contribution : Theotaku3

Chapter three

Part one

Link did not have to wait long; a strange vortex appeared and a person, a boy came through. What was very strange to Link was how much the other was dressed like him. They both had similar green tunics, belts, hats; he even thought their faces look a little alike. The boy approached him slowly when he was a foot ahead of him he smiled and stuck out his hand "Hi, nice to meet you I'm-"

Just then another person came through the vortex and this one looked similar to the two already there. He looked behind him; the vortex was still there he could feel its warmth and pull. He stepped away from the vortex and focused on the people in front of him; he walked to them noticing the collective similarities.

"I think they'll be more people." Link said he turned to the one who rode in on horse "Let's save introductions till everyone is-"

As if to prove his point another person, another male older teen or young adult this too on horse, this horse a lot like the others. The newest one only had time to dismount and lead his horse away from the vortex when four boys walked in a straight line out of the vortex.

"Oh wow look!" Green said and wondered of to the older peers.

"They look like us!" Red said and ran to them.

"Who are you guys?" Blue demeaned not getting closer, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Anyone know where we are?" Vio asked as he walked slowly to the group.

"I don't know where we are and I doubt they do." the first Link said.

"I was brought here by that portal like you, so know I don't know any more than you." second Link said.

Yet another boy came through this one had a green tunic, lighter green long-sleeve under shirt, green hat, white leggings, brown boots and large pouch on his back held by straps on his shoulder. His large black eyes widened at the large gathering of people who looked similar to himself. Some where older, others were his age or close to his age but all were dressed similarly and a few looked more like him then others but all looked like him in some variation. As he looked at them they were collectively looking at him.

"Hi!" Red said cheerfully with a wave "What's your name?"

"My name is Link" the newest one said and was surprised by the look of surprise on everyone else's face. "Something wrong?"

"Anyone else here has the name Link?" the second horse rider asked. He looked around as all confirmed.

Another young man stepped out of the vortex "Whoa some gathering going on here."

"Your name's not Link by any chance is it?" asked a Link.

"Yeah." The newest young man confirmed "How'd you know?"

"All our names are Link." said one.

The newest Link smiled broadly "No kidding? Didn't know it was such a popular name. Never meet another Link before." He approached the group.

"Neither have I" chuckled the third Link.

"So other Links what's up what's the plan?"

At 'what's up" some actually looked up but none asked what it as 'what's the plan' seem to be the same thing.

"Waiting for the portal to stop producing people." joked a Link smiling jovially.

"We'll make a plan when everyone is here." said another.

"How many are coming here?" asked the newest.

Many simply shrugged others said in one way or another "I don't know."

"What's there to do while we wait?"

"Nothing people show up-"

"See? Another one."

"Oh a lady."

A young pregnant woman and her young son walked to the group. The woman was of average build and height, her hair was shiny, chin length and chestnut her eyes large are brown. Her blue dress was loose to give comfort to her growing belly her feet had simple black canvas shoes. The boy wore dark green tunic, blue pants and black leather boots and green hat a little too big for him.

"Hi! What's your name?" Red asked as he smiled and waved at Lady Melissa.

She smiled at the boy "My name is Melissa and this is my son Link."

"Hi" the young boy said a shy smile on his face.

"What's your name?" the youngest Link asked Red.

"I'm Red but I'm a Link like you." Red said with a smile.

"He doesn't understand that Red." Vio said.

"Were all named Link, I'm just a part of-" Red began to explain.

"Later Red when everyone gets here." Green said.

Red looked disappointed "Okay" he said sadly.

Another two came through; they too were a mother/son pair. The woman was tall, thin with lean muscles, her black hair was in a high ponytail her dark blue eyes were almond shape and narrowed as she studied the crowd. Her dark purple dress was an A line dress floor length. The woman's posture said she had personal strength and her dress said she was of high social power. The young man was well dressed in a dark green tunic and black slacks and black shoes, green hat like most of the Links. His hair was pulled in a ponytail. His posture was far less tense or formal; he was even smiling at the group.

"It seems our fates are entwined. But where are my manners?" She smiled and her posture relaxed considerably "I am Lady Sybil and this is my son-"

"Link" many answered back with smiles.

"We'll explain later; I think more people are coming. But please make yourself comfortable." one Link said as he tended to a small fire.

Lady Sybil and her Link settled themselves among the others enjoying the fire.

"Epona you can wonder off." one Link said. The horse walked off and laid down.

"So much to learn; I can't wait for everyone gets here and we can share stories." One Link said.

"You might not have to wait long." said a Link and he gestured to the vortex.

Two more people stepped out of the vortex they were teens, one male one female. The male was average height and medium build, his blond hair was very light and long, his eyes blue and also very light. The female is almost as tall as her companion is, she has a well rounded athletic build, her brown hair is short, boyish hair cut her large eyes are dark blue. He wears a green tunic, tight fitting and laced high, heavy lien dark blue pants black belt, knee high boots and green hat. The female wears a brown tunic with white undershirt, brown pants, brown belt and black boots.

"Hi I'm Saddie!" she introduced cheerfully walking causally to the group. Her Link followed at a slower pace.

The vortex closed after Link and Saddie.

"Looks like that's everyone."

"So were do we begin?"

"I want to go over our similarities and differences. I'm very interested to hear about everyone else." one Link said.

"We should have nicknames we can't all be called Link, it would be too confusing."

"You're all named Link?" Saddie asked.

"Sorta. I'm Green, that Blue, Red and Vio-"

"Vio?"

"It stands for Violet." Vio mumbled.

"The four of us will come back as one person, like how we were." Green said.

"Ah kid did your hit your head? Because that sounds crazy."

The boys glared at him.

"So you're not quadruplets?" Saddie asked.

"Qua-what?" Blue asked.

"Four babies born all at once, twins are two babies or three is triples and four is quadruplets." Saddie explained.

Some of the people in the group looked horrified "That really happens? Four babies at once?"

"It does happen but it is extremely rare." Saddie said.

"No, where not brothers were fractions of one person." Vio said.

"It all started with this Sword." Green withdrew his blade.

Green told the story of how one boy named Link become four people. He explained that they were going to merge back but the sword would not go back into the pedestal and thus they remained four separate people.

"Very interesting." one Link said.

"And you're sure you'll be one person when the sword is returned?" Another Link asked.

Red looked nervous but the others were confident "Yes" they answered bluntly.

"Okay so they are Green, Blue, Red and Vio but I still think we should have nicknames."

They thought for a second when one spoke "Kokiri. That's my nickname; it's the forest I grew up in."

One Link smirked to himself "Can anyone here turn into a wolf?"

They all turned to look at him, who then turned into a wolf.

All were impressed by the transformation and the young man turned back "I think I'll go by Wolf."

"What should I be called mama?" the youngest Link asked.

"I'm thinking but nothing comes to mind just yet." Lady Melissa said as she ran her figures through her child's hair.

"Maybe he should be called Fang as only you and he have them." one Link suggested.

"Truly?" Melissa asked.

The Link that suggested the nickname smiled wide to show he had no fangs. Others also showed their teeth by smiling wide or opening their mouths wide.

"Yes, then our fangs are unique to us." Melissa addressed the group she turned to her son "when they say Fang they are speaking to you. Understand?"

"Yes, mama." the little boy said.

"It's remarkable; your son looks very much as my son did at that age. He is six or seven isn't he?" Asked the older woman.

"Yes, he is." she was now smoothing her son's hair "I've had you for six years now, I've decided to keep you." she said to her young child.

Some looked stunned others smiled.

Fang giggled "Mama you're silly."

She smiled "Yes, I think so."

"Is he your brother?" One Link asked Saddie.

She smiled "No, he's my sweetie." she kissed his check and nuzzled his face and final another kiss before she settled again. The Link she kissed seemed embarrassed but embraced Saddie all the same.

Many chuckled at the antics of the young couple.

"Have you picked a name?" a Link asked.

"Derek it was my father's name. What's your's?" The now nicknamed Derek asked.

"I haven't decided." he paused "Is anyone else here a knight?" When it was confirmed that he was the only one he decided to take on the name Knight.

"I've decided I'm Klink" said the boy who appeared to be about twelve.

"Klink? I like it good choice." an un-nicknamned Link said "Can't think of one for myself."

"Have you thought of one son?" Asked Lady Sybil.

"No, not yet." answered her son.

"I haven't thought of anything either."

"Is there something you like, or anything you can think of that might make you special, like Wolf or Knight?" Saddie asked.

"No." one Link said.

"It's the same with me."

"Any suggestions mother?" the young man asked.

"How about Ethan our old friend would find that humors and would not mid you taking his name."

The young man smiled "Ethan it is."

"Just think of a name you like." Saddie suggested.

"Randall I like that name."

"And I'll be Jack."

"Good. So now what?" Saddie asked.

"Were out of food we should get more." Derek said.

"Great suggestion! We should load up before we leave." Jack said. He grabbed his fishing poll.

"We might have to hunt and fish somewhere else this place doesn't have many animals or fish." Randall said.

"Okay good to know." Jack said and he and most of the group got up to hunt or gather food when another vortex opened up.

"Looks like we are needed elsewhere." Knight said.

"Get ready to go." Lady Melissa said to Fang.

"Yes, mama."

[Part Two]

It didn't take long for the group to be ready to go and they entered the vortex. When the last person existed the vortex they all quietly searched for what they were meant to do. Lady Sybil found what or rather who they were looking for "Over here, there's a hurt girl!"

The others rushed over to the young woman bleeding heavily from many wounds.

"Looks like she escaped from that cave." Wolf said. He looked into the cave but could not see far.

"Maybe she was attacked by something in the cave." Klink suggested.

The others tensed at the suggestion; some subconsciously went for their swords.

"We won't know that till she wakes up and tell us." Lady Sybil said. She was removing items from her bag "She shouldn't be moved; we should make camp here."

Campfire was made in the cave when it was discovered the cave was very spacious. Lots of firewood was gathered, water was gathered, food was gathered through hunting, fishing and collecting fruit and berries. Ladies Sybil and Melissa dressed Aubrey's wounds while the males were away. Jack had volunteered to keep an eye on Fang.

Aubrey awoke to a dull ache throughout her body. She noticed two women across from her in the firelight. She tried to speak but no voice came out instead a squawk and then an noise of pain.

"Don't move, you're still very hurt." Lady Melissa said quietly gesturing with her hands for Aubrey to lay down.

"We did the best we could but your wounds are still be treated." Lady Sybil said as she rummaged in her bag for something "Here slowly sit up and drink this." she had a red potion.

Aubrey gingerly sat up, suppressing any noise from the pain "Thank you." She drank the red potion and knew most of her wounds were held.

"Who are you and what happened to you?" Lady Sybil asked.

"I am Aubrey I am a soldier I was fighting in a battle. Surly you came across others? The battle was a brutal one there must be bodies from our side and theirs. "

"No, there is no one else out there but our group. No evidence a battle ever occurred." Lady Sybil informed.

Aubrey looked very shocked "What is today?"

"That we don't know." Lady Melisa said as they didn't know the day of that area.

"We have to check you over now." Lady Sybil said removing the small blanket from her naked frame and examined Aubrey for wounds "Here take another potion and get dressed."

Aubrey disliked that she had to be examined but did not complain. She drank the second red potion when it was given to her. "Who's clothes-" she was asking when clothes were given to her.

"Mine I am loaning them to you." Lady Melissa said softly.

"Thank you both so much, I own my life to you each."

"You're welcome dear." Lady Melissa said.

"I'll get the others." Lady Sybil said "We have a lot to learn and we should sleep soon."

"You may do what you wish, you should be able to walk and travel. But it would be nice if you stayed in our group and answer some questions. "

Aubrey paused to think for a second "I should go back and report that I'm alive. I got to go back and keep fighting till dead or the war is won."

"You should rest and eat to regain your strength, you were very damaged and weakened you might pass-out along the way. Stay and eat with us." Lady Melissa persisted.

"You are generous and I thank you. What you say makes sense I shall stay this night."

"Terrific come with me." Lady Melissa slowly rose and left the cave.

Aubrey attaches her sword to her hip and followed Lady Melissa.

"Oh you're up, good you can help gather wood we need more." Lady Sybil said she gave her collection of sticks to Aubrey "Add that to the fire."

Aubrey did as she was told and after putting the wood on the fire she went to get more. In the forest she and Lady Melissa encountered Jack and Fang who were gathering water from a lake.

"Mama!" Fang exclaimed and ran up to hug her.

Lady Melissa hugged her child; she bent down and kissed his forehead. "Hello my treasure."

"We got water mama!" He said holding up the water he collected for her to see.

"Wonderful dear, good job boys." Melissa praised.

"Oh hi I remember you lady, you were asleep." Fang said "Did you have a nice nap?"

Aubrey smiled "Yes, a nice nap and your nice mother helped me feel better."

Fang smiled lovingly at his mother "Isn't she great, just the greatest?"

Aubrey smiled "She is pretty great little one."

"Melissa did you need something?" Jack asked.

"No, just checking on everyone, I'll help in anyone I can. Do you need help?"

"No, me and Fang got this under control."

"Very well I'll be here collecting firewood."

"Are you sure you should work while pregnant?" Jack asked.

Melissa smile "You're kind to worry but I can do mild work for another month."

"If you're sure." Jack said to Lady Melissa he then turned to Fang "Come on Fang."

"Coming!" Fang carried the jar of water along side with Jack who had a much bigger pot of water.

"I'm afraid your clothes can't be mended, they are just too damaged." Lady Melissa told Aubrey.

"I understand, I didn't expect to keep them."

Lady Melissa and Aubrey returned to camp with firewood and everyone else was already there.

"Everyone is this Aubrey and she's going to stay with us for a while."

"Do you feel better?" Knight asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Here have some food." Wolf said handing her skewed meat.

"Thank you."

"So what happened to you?" Jack asked as he ate a handful of seeds.

"Were you attacked in the cave?" Blue asked.

"No, I am a soldier I was in a battle or the last thing I remember was a battle and being injured and going into this cave to recover or die in peace. But I look around and it is as if no battle happened; no bodies, the earth shows no damage common in war, no blood stained battle ground that stay after the bodies are removed. I fell asleep here and -" She trailed off rubbing her temples.

"What are you going to do now?" Knight asked.

"I know the house of my parents is near, the town in grew up in is up the river. I want to visit them but it might be treason if I do not report to the King first. The castle is three days walk from here."

"Well don't get in trouble with your King -" Jack was saying.

"What do you mean 'your king'? Do you hail from another place?" Aubrey asked

"Ah yeah, it's a long story. Were all from a different place." Jack said.

"We were brought here; to find you I'm sure of it." Knight said.

"Brought-" Aubrey said trailing off.

"We'll explain." Randall said he explained his own experience on how for months he felt something was impending and a need to prepare. He said without mentioning the lunch date said he and Zelda prayed for guidance from the Goddesses and immediately they knew what was to be done what was going to happen.

Kokiri explained how he felt the need to visit a friend and how when he fell asleep and had a vision and he too knew what he had to do and the vortex opened and he went in knowing it was what the Goddesses wanted.

Knight, Wolf, The Four Sword boys, Klink, Jack, Lady Melissa and Fang, Ethan and Lady Sybil, Derek and Saddie each in turn explained what they were doing just before the vortex opened up. They explained that most of the male's real names were Link, Vio explained the Four Swords and how he and the other three are parts of a whole.

"So, you're a soldier and your kingdom is at war. That must be what we were sent to do: help you and this kingdom win this war ageist evil." Knight said.

Aubrey brightened "Thank the Goddesses, they have answered our prayers and this will all end soon. I've decided to go to my family's house and see them before I go off into another battle and I'll ask how long I've been gone."

"I wonder why I and my son our here. While I have sword training and have begun to train my son, I am pregnant and he is a small child. So why are we here, what do we contribute to the group?" Lady Melissa inquired to the group not really expecting an answer.

"There must be a reason." Saddie said "A reason other than fighting."

"I'm sure it will be relived soon." Lady Sybil said.

After that the talk died down each person quietly ate their food.

Aubrey was given an extra blanket by Saddie and extra clothes by Lady Melissa to layer and keep warm. Not everyone had packed blankets so others shared and some people settled down for bed; they decided to take turns being look outs in the night. Knight, Green, Blue, Jack, Lady Sybil and Derek took the first shift. Randall, Wolf, Red, Vio, Klink, Ethan, and Saddie would take the second shift. Lady Melissa, Fang and Aubrey were exempt from night watch shift.

As the first shift was coming to an end Knight pulled Jack aside " I've been thinking and I want to know what you think."

"Okay what have you been thinking about?" Jack asked.

"Did you notice that despite all the food we brought back we are out of food? Sure some people have dry rations for themselves but all the fresh food is gone." Knight pointed out.

"Do you want to get more food?" Jack asked. He wasn't hungry but if it would help others he's gather more food.

"No, not now we should go to sleep soon. I'm saying-"

"Hey guys what's going on? Shouldn't you wake someone up and go to bed?" Derek asked.

"I was saying, going to say that the woman and children should eat first." Knight said.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked. He was concerned a little whenever woman and children were mentioned.

"We ran out of fresh food-" Knight started again than he paused. "Let's wake the others up so I don't have to keep repeating myself."

They woke Randall, Wolf, and Ethan.

"What's going on?"

"I thought things over and we should, at every meal let the woman and children eat first. Lady Melissa should get as much as she wants because she's pregnant and the children are still growing they need more food. Times might get tough and the food might become scarce so we should be prepared to go without."

"I agree." Derek said without hesitation "I agree completely."

"You make a good point Knight; I am willing to make that sacrifice." Wolf

"Makes sense." Jack said with a groan "but we should stock up on food and try to keep it from running out. Buy more supplies as soon as possible."

"Will all make the sacrifice. Right?" Randall asked the other two.

"Right." Kokiri and Ethan said.

Knight smiled now that everyone said they agreed with his plan. "Good thank you all."

They all said 'good night' and separated some going to bed and others to start their shift.

[Part Three]

As light was approaching the second shift people laid down to rest. Saddie cuddled up to Derek, who did not wake up; she giggled to herself. Randall, Klink, Ethan and Wolf went to their own makeshift beds, Red and Vio slept side by side along with Green and Blue.

Saddie was the first to rise again as she hadn't fallen back asleep and she was naturally an earlier riser. She smiled at her sleeping boyfriend she almost kissed his face but decided not to risk waking him. She took clothes from her pack and walked into the forest to change in privacy.

Once dressed Saddie decided to gather food and went to the cave to get a bowl for collecting berries. Bowl in hand Saddie went to a blackberry bush she had found the day before. When the bowl was half way full she gathered near by raspberries. Saddie wondered a little to see what else there was to eat. She found an apple tree and decided to come back for apples later.

Lady Melissa was gathering water for tea when Saddie came into view. She stood and waved "Good morning Saddie."

"Good morning Melissa. Do you want help?"

"Oh no." Lady Melissa said and easily hoisted the large bucket of water. "I can do this." She walked smoothly hardly impeded by her pregnancy.

"I have berries and found an apple tree we should collect some." Saddie said making small-talk.

"Oh good I like apples; we should try to get meat. Did you see any game?" Melissa asked as they walked back to the camp.

"No, I saw a few squirrels but not anything that can feed us all." Saddie said looking around keeping her eyes open for something larger to hunt.

"Hopefully we can find more than fruit to eat. I really should get meat." Melissa said subconsciously rubbing her pregnant belly.

"We'll get something I'm sure of it." Saddie said she eyed an raccoon but dismissed it.

Aubrey and Lady Sybil walked out of the cave, freshly changed.

"Hey Aubrey are there any deer around here?" Saddie called to her as she and Lady Melissa approached.

"Farther into the woods." Aubrey gestured to the woods "One buck can feed us all. I'll get my gear and we'll get one."

As Lady Melissa made tea from her own dry rations, Saddie went into the woods to pick apples while Aubrey and Lady Sybil went to hunt a deer. Slowly the boys began to emerge from the cave , rubbing their eyes and yawing.

"Good morning boys, have some tea and fruit." Lady Melissa rummaged through her gear bag for tea cups. "I only have a few so we have to share."

"Oh we have our own cups, I'll go get them." Red said and went back into the cave.

Klink, Green, Blue, Red and Vio sat down around the campfire and ate berries as they were served tea. Kokiri rubbing his eyes, still looking more asleep than awake sat down on Lady Melissa's right and Fang came bounding out of the cave dressed and settled on his mother's left.

Saddie soon came back and handed out apples. As she did so Jack and Wolf came out from the cave.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Jack asked while he stretched.

"We have tea and fruit, Aubrey and Lady Sybil are hunting for a deer. Excuse me for a moment." Lady Melissa rose slowly and went

"Well we didn't get a deer but we got this." Aubrey's voice could be heard before she was seen. Lady Sybil and Aubrey together walked out of the woods caring between them a boar.

As the meat cooked the others came out from the cave, attracted by the smell of food. They all worked to gather food, water, and firewood and when the food was ready everybody sat down to eat but only the children and woman ate.

"Link why are you and the others not eating?" Saddie asked her boyfriend.

He look at her and took an apple but did not bite into it "You should eat first. You eat first we'll eat when your done"

"There's enough food if that's what you're worried about." Saddie said.

"Son eat, there is enough food." Lady Sybil said.

"We can always get more food, this area is bountiful so you men do not have to go without." Lady Melissa said.

The men ate with the rest of the group and when people were done eating they packed their personal belongings. After breakfast and the camp was put away they went on their journey; Aubrey led the way to her home town.

"How long has your kingdom been at war?" Randall asked Aubrey.

She looked sad "We've been fighting Ganondorf for years. Well actually he has been sealed but his army is strong and flighty on his behave hoping to free him one day. Its been four years of war and we have neither won nor lost a huge battle." She said sadly but then she straightened and held her head high "But we have not given up, we will not surrender, we will win."

"We'll help; Ganondorf must be stopped he was a real menace in my world." Randall said.

"Is there or was a Ganondorf in everyone's world?" Koriki asked.

"Not in mine but he may yet appear." Knight said.

"That's true he could be a threat we have yet to encounter." Lady Sybil said.

"Is there a Vatti where everyone's from?" Blue asked.

"No." all others answered.

"What's Vatti like?" Jack asked.

"He's a Minish and sorcerer-" Vio was exsplianing was interrupted.

"A what?" Saddie asked.

"You know a Picori but they refer to themselves as Minish." Vio said.

"What's that? I've never heard of Minish or Picori." Korki said.

"There little people-" Vio started his explanation again.

"You've never heard of them? Its an old story where were from." Red said.

"They are the size of an adult thump they live in forests, towns and mountains." Vio went on with story.

"Must not exsict in my world; I've never heard of them. Or they stay away from people if they do exsict in my world." Wolf said.

"They love people where I'm from, they are shy so they don't like being seen but they like leaving helpful items were people will find them." Green.

"It's very interesting to hear the differences of our worlds." Saddie said.

"Yeah, I've never seen so much land and trees and other things besides beach, ocean and ships." Klink said looking around still taking in the scenery.

"Are you from a seafaring town?" Lady Melissa asked.

"Yes, but the whole world is like were I'm from. Our history tells that once the world was like this one but one day there was a huge flood. Now we are villages on islands and we travel by boat." Klink said he bent and picked up a long stick on swung it aimlessly around.

"Are there any sighs of things changing?" Wolf asked. He struggled to imagine a world dominated by water, people scattered around on many islands.

"Not, that I know of." Klink said swishing the stick, enjoy the sound it made as it cut through the air.

"I myself have never seen the ocean. This kingdom is in the middle of a large continent." Aubrey said. She had heard of the ocean, a body of water so vast it was all the eye could see.

"What is the terrain like, is it mostly forest?" Knight asked.

"Yes, towns and cities but all the world I've seen is forest. Does anyone need anything? We can make a detour to a trade town." Aubrey said.

"Sounds good to me." Jack said.

"I think it a good idea to gather supplies before we proceed." Lady Sybil said with an authoritative, clip tone.

"Very well, this way." Aubrey led them down a deer trail till they reached a large hill and on top of the hill the town was viable down below in a valley "This is a barter town."

"Barder? Trade for everything?" Jack asked.

"Yes, which can be frustrating but the people of Valley Town are fair." Aubrey said.

They walked for many hours and finally Valley Town came into view. "There it is." Aubrey said and came to a stop "We should met back here at a certain time."

"But what if were not all done at the same time?" Derek asked.

"I'm sure everyone will be done by night." Aubrey said with exasperation.

"But what if were not?" Blue asked with a flippant tone.

"I think we should meet back here at night fall and we move on in the morning."

"I'll help make camp, and shop later." Lady Melissa said "Want to help Link?" She asked her son.

"Yes, mama!" the young boy ethsaticly cheered.

"I'll help too." Jack said.

"So will I." Wolf and Knight volunteered imminently.

"We'll have camp set up quickly." Lady Melissa said cheerfully. Lady Melissa, Fang, Jack, Wolf and Knight set up camp for their entire party. Afterwords they ate together, talking, getting to know one another. Meanwhile the others explored Valley Town.

Lady Melissa passed out mugs of hot tea while Wolf and Knight dividend up dry rations, fruit and bread evenly.

"Lady Melissa how long are you going to travel with us while pregnant?" Knight asked.

She siped her tea to buy time "I'm not sure. I was brought here, like you by a portal and I sense that I must go through , I was guided here by the Goddesses and I believe they will continue to guide me. I only wish I knew why I am here, there is not much I can do while pregnant." she put her hand to her belly.

"You are contributing plenty Melissa." Knight assured with a kind smile.

She smiled at him "Still I wish I could take up the sword again, I had to give it up for now."

"Why did you give it up?" Jack asked without thinking.

Lady Melissa chuckled and rubbed her belly more. Jack face-palmed "Right of course, duh I'm stupid."

"Don't be so hard on yourself sweetie." Lady Melissa said to Jack kindly. She smiled to her child "But I manged to teach him some before I got too far along."

Jack grinned broadly at being called 'sweetie'

"I wonder how long this journey will last I haven't had a quest in a long time and I've never traveled in such a large group before." Wolf said. He nibbled bread and pour more tea for everyone.

"Thanks"Jack said when tea was passed to him.

"I too like the big group, it gets lonely and with everybody I know back home it will be good." Knight said and gave a nod of his head when Wold passed him his cup of tea.

"Shall we all go into town my sweet?" Lady Melissa asked her son as she cleaned her area.

"Yes!" Fang cheered as he cleaned his area.

It was never said by anyone, a subconscious decision the men followed Lady Melissa and Fang to keep an eye on them, keep them safe. However, one by one Knight, Jack, and Wolf separated from Lady Melissa and Fang.

[Part Four]

Jack was lured away by smells of meat cooking, Knight saw something glistening that caught his eye and Wolf heard cheering and went to investigate. Jack followed his noise to a stand selling meat, he looked for a price but remembered it was a bardering town, he needed a trade item. He checked his pockets and found nothing, he went back to camp to find something he was willing to part with. Knight was attracted to shiny new swords and shields the man behind the booth smiled at him while he browsed. Wolf head cheering and shouting and saw a crowd gathered around a stage. He didn't want to push his way to the front, he looked around a spotted a tree, he made his way to the tree and climbed it to oversee the stage. He nearly feel out of the tree at what he saw, Saddie was on stage in what was mistakenly a boxing match with a large, muscly man. Saddie dodged five strikes from the big man then delft five of her own and the big man fell. The cheering was nearly deafening, and now with her opponent down Saddie bowed and posed cheekily to the crowd while a ten-count went on, when the count was done the cheering went to a crescendo previously unheard by Wolf.

"Good people we have winner!" The referee shouted when the roar of the crowd had softened slightly and gave a canvas bag in Saddie's waiting hands. The crowd's roar erupted again and Saddie bowed to the crowd, smiled, waved, blew kisses. Saddie walked off the stage, into the crowd were the people wanted to talk to her, buy her drinks, touch her. She smiled at them all but kept walking, Wolf knew she was making her way back to camp; he climbed out of the tree to join her.

"I wish I had seen the whole fight." Wolf said when he was just behind her.

She smiled "Thank you it was a good fight and tomorrow they'll be another a real tournament everyone should enter."

"A real tournament?"

"Yes, today was just a fight for a small prize but next week there having a huge festival and fighting contest with a huge prize. "

"I'm sure everyone able will enter. I only hope the final prize is grand." Wolf said.

Jack had manged to get a slab of meat for a rupee and a length of rope. It was delicious meat and he sat down to eat it, watching people pass by. He heard the cheers of a crowd in the distance but he told himself he would find out what that was when he was done with his lunch.

Knight didn't need a new sword, shield or dagger but he did admire the craftsmanship and quality. When he heard a loud noise he asked the weapon smith and he answered "They are finding a champion for tomorrow's tournament; I'm closing to watch the fights."

"Well I'll have to see the fights too. Thanks for the information have a nice day." Knight said.

"Good bye young man." said the shop keeper.

Knight was tempted to see the fight but he decided to see the fights tomorrow from the start he turned his to the various others shops to brows. He slowly walked, viewing the goods being sold, stopping to examine some wears he was very much enjoying his leisure.

Green, Blue, Red and Vio were doing chores to earn a meal as they had nothing they were will to trade. They fed the pigs, chicks, goats, they dumped out the old water, clean the water buckets and refilled them with water.

"Good job boys, come inside for food." the lady of the house called from the back door.

The four boys leapt to their feet and ran inside, washed their hands and sat down at the table. A plate was put in front of each boy, eating utensils and a glass of water.

"Thank you!" the four boys said as one before eating with gusto.

"If you want dry rations and water for the rest of your journey there are a few more chores that you can do after you eat." the woman offered.

"What kind of chores?" Blue asked suspiciously his mouth full of food.

"Wash the floors and the dogs, pick three bushels of apples. Nothing much for you four boys." said the woman.

"Fine." Blue said with a grunt.

"I'll help!" Red said cheerfully.

"How much do we get peer chore completed?" Vio asked he had to know it was worth his time.

"For the floor you will get a water skin each, washing the dogs three slices of breed and a small wedge of cheese, for the bushels two waters skins each, a small loaf of breed to share, a small wedge of cheeses and an apple each."

Vio thought it over "So if we do everything will we get three water skins each, three slices of breed, two wedges of cheese, one loaf of breed and one apple each?"

The woman paused to think for a few seconds "Yes, that's correct."

"Sounds good, we'll do it." Green said for the group.

Blue glared at Green but said nothing.

"Terrific, she'll show you how I want things done after lunch." the woman said.

Randall wondered around the town but nothing caught his eye till he came accost a large stall that seemed to sell a bit of everything.

"Hello sir and welcome let me know if I can help you with anything." said the man running the shop.

"Thank you."

The man did not hover, which Randall appercaited as he browsed the many misalliances items he wondered if he had anything to trade with for the red potions. He also had his eyes on a brass compass. He checked his pockets and came up with only rupees. He decided to try to barder with the rupees.

Ethan found a trade of work for goods in a tavern for two hours work he would get an ale, a slab of smoked ham, and three pears. He poured and served drinks, cleaned up spills, and he even escorted a drunk who was going to cause a problem.

"Alright Ethan you're two hours are up, here's your pay." The owner of the tavern a large man set down Ethan's payment.

Koriki and Klink had wondered from shop to shop, browsing the wears, occasionally someone would through a sells pitch at them but they bardered for nothing, they were content at looking at the items and moving on to the other stores.

After wondering the town all day Lady Melissa barder a tea for tea and traded a shape wet-stone for soap and then she and Fang went back to camp.

Aubrey had nothing to trade but she worked at a leather shop for fingerless leather gloves.

Derek had wondered the small town and found nothing of interest so he went back to the forest near the camp to explore the forest he was certain that would interest him more. When it was nearly dark he went back to Valley Town to trade for dry rations, he took a basket of berries he picked in the forest for trade.

Lady Sybil traded an opal ring and a dirk for a Sapphire ring , spices and herbs. She bought a drink from the bar her son was working, she smiled coyly at him. She had a mead by trading a silk handkerchief for a goblet.

[Part Five]

Derek with his dry rations went back to camp and repacked his supplies. He went into the forest to hunt for the groups dinner. He left a note on his bedroll to let the group know he is fine and will be back soon.

Eventually everyone made their way back to camp and they found a note found on Derek's bedroll .

Saddie read out loud the note: _Gone hunting will be back soon_

"This reminds me I could not read the language in Valley Town. How many people could?" Knight asked.

Only Aubrey raised her hand.

"Interesting. Something different about all of us while we speak the same language the written language is different." Knight said.

"Luckily everyone was so friendly it was easy to get around town." Lady Melissa said as she put away her newly required items.

"Yes, always been a nice place, with nice people. Its good considering we are at war its nice to see people with good spirits." Aubrey said. She was pleased that Valley Town and her own home town had high spirits and good cheer in hard times; it lifted her heart and restrengthened her faith they would win the ugly war against evil.

"Hopefully the language will not complete things to much. Because not all places are as nice as Valley Town, not as friendly to outsiders." Wolf said.

"That's true but we won't go to the more dangerous or unfriendly towns or cities if we don't have to." Aubrey said admiring her new black, leather gloves before putting them away.

"Hey look what I caught!" Derek's voice rang out from the forest "Get a fire started!"

Derek had killed a young buck; the skin was sold at the leather worker for new boots for Derek, the meat was cooked with Lady Sibyl's spices and herbs. Green, Blue, Red and Vio shared their food and so there was plenty to and Saddie told the group about the festival and the fighting tournament, all listened with interest.

"Well we gotta enter that tournament." Jack said as he stuffed his face.

"We don't have a week to waste here, we should get moving to papare for Ganadorf." Aubrey said exasperated.

"But who knows what the prize might be? It might be exactly what we need to defeat Ganadorf." Jack said.

"It might be and probably is junk to us unable to help at all." Aubrey snapped.

"It could be an opportunity the Goddesses put before us." said Lady Sybil.

"If it from the Goddesses why did it only draw Saddie's eye? Should we not have all been drawn to the fighting stage?" Aubrey argued.

"Why don't we go to your town and come back a few days later for the tournament?" Knight suggested.

Aubrey thought it over for a second "Fine, it would be easier to double-back then go over the mountains." said grudgingly admitted "But the festival can't take too much time."

The group settled down for bed, one by one people fell asleep while Randall, Wolf, Jack, Ethan stayed up to keep watch and for the second watch they wake up Derek, Saddie, Lady Sybil, and by accident wake up Klink who incited he could take the second watch with the others. The night was peaceful, boring and uneventful but they were thankful for the lack of activity.

They ate breakfast, packed camp and left Valley Town for Aubrey's home in Elgin City. As they walked they exchanged stories to help pass the time.

"Tell me us more about the Minish." Lady Sybil requested.

"They can only be seen by children and most still think there only a legend." Vio started the story of the tiny people and the roles they play in Hylian lives.

Green started the story of how as one Link, they had encountered Minish: Ezlo and the other Minish he befriended and the villein Vatti.

"Wow, great story kid." Jack said when Green finished. He exsamined his own thumb and tried to imagine a person that size.

"Yes, that was quiet the adventure you had." Knight said.

"It was nothing." Blue said smugly. "Nothing we couldn't handle."

"Cock little thing aren't you?" Jack asked the Blue Link.

"Hey!" snapped Blue. "I'm not being cock!" Blue was as always easy to become upset.

"It was fun but sometimes scary." Red said cheerfully.

"You four have different personalities don't you?"

"Didn't notice till now but you're right." Jack said he pointed to Blue "your're anger and you're niceness" he said when pointed to Red who looked pleased.

"I would have thought it the other way around but I think you're right Jack. So what does that make you two?" Wolf turned to the other two of the four colored coordinated boys.

"I'm the intelligent one, I like to read and learn and think a problem through not beat it up, smile at it or rush at it blindly." Vio said coldly eyeing his

"You're cold and not fun at all." Blue grumbled.

"I'm the leader, I'm braver and have better intuition." Green said.

"I beg to differ- I have the better intuition." Vio said.

"Whatever Vio, I'm still the leader." Green said with a smirk.

Vio and Blue glared at Green but Red smiled fondly at him.

"How much longer Aubrey?" Jack asked he was board with same scenery of the forest. This forest was boring, the same trees, the forest back home had a vartoty of trees and plants.

"It depends, were nearly there, two more hours. Do we want to stop now to eat or eat in the city?" Aubrey asked.

"We should eat now, I'm rather hungry." Melissa said.

And it was desited they would eat, they had lunch, refilled their water skins from a local river and they were on their way again. Since everybody was gathering food, refilling their water skins there was no time for stories however, once they began walking conversation started again.

Aubrey shared stories of her life back home she admitted she was an ill-tempered child who had learn to tam her attitude, she got into many fights with many children and the occasional adult, but the constant fighting came in handy when volutires for the Royal Army was called for. Her parents, she knew had a had time raising her somethings but she knew she was their pride and joy and they were horned by a visit from the Captain of the Guards who was training the voltinures, he came to the homes of the greatest trainees. Her parents were suprized then but the shock of her coming home after no doubt being presumed dead would be the greatest shock of all. She was certain their would be a feast of celebration and then she, and the group could continue the war and end the war. She admitted with a blush that she had a faience waiting for her and after the war they would wed and she hoped for children and a normal life as a farmer's wife. She told them about her family's home, the one she grew up in, a little blue house next to the forest she loved to play in as a child. Her beloved city came into view she ran to it and to everyone's shock she collapsed just before entering the city limits.

"Aubrey!" they all called out even before she hit the ground.

[Part Six]

Lady Sybil moved Aubrey out of the road, Wolf, Jack and Koriki ran into Elgin to find Aubrey's parents, they were sure with the discption of the city they could find her home. They ran till they reached the city center then they stopped in their tracks, there in the center of of the city were statutes one of them was Aubrey. There were plaques on each of the five statues but they could read none of them. The statue of was depicted in the clothes they found her in after she said she was in a terrible battle ageist evil.

"She's famous here." Wolf said quietly looking up at the detailed statute of Aubrey.

"Yeah I wonder if we'll see any of these people, maybe there here friends." Jack said and he continued looking for help. "Hey he might be able to help. He buddy wait up!" he called out to a man in robes.

The man stopped, turned around to face Jack "Yes, are you talking to me?"

"Hey man my friend fainted do you heal or know anyone who does?" Jack asked he hoped that in the world like his the robes meant the person practiced magic heavily.

"I'm sorry young man I can not heal but there are plenty of doctors, the closest is down this street." The robed man pointed down one road "Its a white building with blue roof."

"Thanks a lot." Jack said he, Wolf and Koriki went down the road the robed man suggested.

"There it is!" Koriki said, he ran ahead and went into the building.

"Hey wait up kid!" Jack said and he and Wolf ran to catch up to the young boy they entered and saw Ko talking to a young man.

"Show me, I'll do my best."

"He's gonna help Aubrey." K said with a smile.

"I will try, now please take me to your fallen friend." said the doctor.

"Okay Koriki you take the doc to Aubrey, we're going to look for her parents."

Koriki grunted and knodded his head and left with the doctor following behind while Jack and Wolf continued to look for a little blue house next to the forest. "Lets stick to the forest edge till we find the house." Wolf siad.  
"Right." said Jack.

They kept to the outside of the city, keep the forest to their left and sure enough just outside the city a small, blue house came into view.

"There it is!" Jack said pointing out the obvious he ran faster to the house and Wolf kept pace. As they raced to the home it became apart that the home had been abandoned.

"This doesn't make any sense, clearly no one has lived here for a long time." Wolf said he walked around the small house while Jack looked into the windows.

"Yeah totally abandoned; years ago." Jack said. He and Wolf thought about what to do next.

"Okay this might sound crazy but maybe this is the wrong house and we should look around some more." Jack said he knew it wasn't likely but he didn't know what else to suggest.

Wolf looked skeptic "It can't hurt I guess." he said dully not -

They walked in opposite directions Wolf went left while Jack went right then Wolf and Jack walked a distance behind the house, they found no other house.

"So now what do we do?" Jack asked. He eyed the blue house, certain it was the correct house but unable to explain it being abandoned.

"We go back and check on Aubrey we'll think of something to do when she wakes up." Wolf said.

{Part Seven The Truth About Aubrey}

The doctor was stunned when he saw his patient, he was rooted to the spot

"What's wrong doctor?" Melissa asked puzzled by the strong, strange reaction.

"She-" the doctor took a deep breath to steady himself "She looks exactly like Aubrey a great hero...we have statues of her, stories of her..." The Doctor was pale and shaken.

"Doctor she might have a strong resemblance-"

"She does look exactly like the statue in the middle of the city." Wolf said.

"It's true, big statute and it has the same clothes we found her in."

"You found her?" The doctor asked breathlessly "Where, when did you find her?"

"In a cave, well actually just outside of a cave and she said she's a soldier and was in a battle." Jack said "Actually now that I think about it she didn't have any wounds you'd except after a huge battle."

"This is incredible, truly she has been blessed by the Goddesses for Aubrey of Elgin has been dead or assumed dead for many year, nearly eleven years. I have no doubt this is the same girl who entered what we now call The Battle of Elgin meadow but was never found. My own father and aunt and others searched that cave the only cave in that area. We could account for all our soldiers dead or alive except her. And now I know the Goddesses intervened so she could not be found and she has returned to her people." The Doctor was beaming fondly at the still sleeping Aubrey, he was honored to be in the present of a hero, the legendary Aubrey.

"What happened to her parents?" Jack asked.

At this the doctor looked sad "They have died, three years ago there was a terrible diases that was cured a year after they died. Its a shame she can't see them again now she has returned."

"And what about her fieance?" Jack asked.

There was a tense pause "He must not have been right for her, he moved on with a different woman they don't live here."

"What can you do for her doctor?" Lady Sybil asked.

"There is nothing I can do, this moment has been ordained by the Goddesses."

"She has fallen of a faint doctor, you must do something!" Lady Sybil said with outrage she was giving the doctor a stern look.

"I have an idea." Knight said he gently picked Aubrey and carried her away from the city five steps away Aubrey awoke.

"What's going on?" Aubrey asked groggily.

"You see?" The doctor looked vindicated "The Goddesses have a plan for her and for whatever reason won't let her in the city."

Knight gently put Aubrey back on her feet. She looked miserable, as if she had a terrible headache which she did.

"What's he talking about, who is he?" Aubrey asked not very steady on her feet.

"Aubrey this guy has something important to tell you." Jack said.

When the doctor was done explaining Aubrey fainted again.

"Doctor please help her this time." Lady Sybil said coolly.

 _Okay not great but I had to post or I would get writers block. Thanks again to Theotaku3_


End file.
